


Break from the kids club

by Creatively_Written



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Relaxing, going out to lunch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatively_Written/pseuds/Creatively_Written
Summary: Everyone needs a break once in a while.
Kudos: 16





	Break from the kids club

Ultra Magnus smiled as he saw Cyclonus, Soundwave, and Jazz sitting at their usual table. It had been a stressful week, and he was looking forward to their little meeting. 

“Ultra Magnus: it’s wonderful to see you.” Soundwave said as he patted the chair next to him, “Rodimus: not too difficult to drop off?” 

“Oh no, he was excited to see Drift,” Ultra Magnus laughed, “it’s waking him up in the morning that’s the hardest part.” The table laughed as a waiter brought them their drinks. The group had come to this cafe so much that the waiters knew their favorites by heart though they would occasionally hint at new items for the group to try. 

“Galvatron was the one who woke me up today, he loves going over to Drift’s place,” Cyclonus said, sighing into a cup of tea. 

“It’s difficult to find all of Optimus’s hidden weapons,” Jazz said, “He acts like the war is still going on.” 

“Megatron: acts just the same. Soundwave: wishes he could act like an adult. Starscream: has moved on and has grown up.” 

“I think that’s more of a surprise that Starscream matured more than Optimus and Megatron fighting all the time. That we all expected to happen, Starscream maturing was something that no one saw coming.” The group laughed. 

“I know Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Skyfire are glad to have him around, and his contribution to Cybertonian society has fixed our fuel shortage after the war.” Ultra Magnus said, and the other three mechs nodded. As the waiter came to bring out another round of drinks, an explosion could be heard from down the road.

**_:: Not my fault Mags! ::_ **

**_:: Cyclonus, I, Galvatron have not caused the explosion! ::_ **

Ultra Magnus rolled his optics at the childish comm from Rodimus. Of course, Drift would be the final decider on whether or not it was their fault. Though Rodimus and Galvatron have been nothing but helpful during the reconstruction of Cybertron and have put their differences aside so peace could flourish across Cybertron. 

“Jazz, any news?” 

“Reports say that the explosion came from the lab,” Jazz sighed, “perhaps we should ban Wheeljack from the labs during our outings.”

“It might save Galvatron and Rodimus from having a spark attack.” Cyclonus sighed, “should I comm them now, or do you want to?” 

“I’ll do it, you did it last time.” 

**_:: Drift, tell Galvatron, and Rodimus that they aren’t in trouble. Wheeljack was the cause of the explosion.::_ **

**_:: Of course, Ultra Magnus, though Megatron and Optimus are accusing each other for causing the explosion. ::_ **


End file.
